Butterfly catcher
by ManjuFreak
Summary: The realisation of Soubi not belonging to Ritsuka saddens him, but Soubi reassures him. No YAOI scenes but obviously Loveless fans will know that the characters are both guys so there's a hint of it


**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, if I did, there would be much more than the odd kiss ;)**

Sorry this wasn't a lemon, it was going to be but then things came up so I had to shorten it and skip the best parts  
I might come back in the future and make it a lemon, what do you think? =)

* * *

The moon was full and high in the twilight sky, surrounded by a glistening sea of stars, the light reflecting on the moist grass on the vast field. Neither Soubi nor Ritsuka said a word; they just lay there on the cold grass in silence, gazing at the sky in admiration.

_'I wish we could stay like this forever…'_ Ritsuka though. A slight movement caught his eye and as he turned to face what moved, a beautiful purple butterfly flew over his head. Ritsuka watched it flutter about above him with the shimmering stars shining through the butterfly's wings, like pinpricks in velvet held up to the morning sun. Looking at the butterfly reminded him of Soubi. A few minutes later, he stood up and moved slowly as he tried to catch the butterfly, Soubi just lay and watched him. Ritsuka finally gave up as the butterfly flew off into the night sky.

The cold air got to Ritsuka as he felt an icy chill down his spine. Soubi stood up, wrapped his coat around Ritsuka's shivering shoulders and started walking back the way they came, beckoning him to join him.

"Where are we going?" Ritsuka asked

"Home?" Soubi chuckled

Ritsuka was saddened as they were leaving. He looked up at the evening sky one last time, and as he did he saw the purple butterfly again. He looked down at Soubi's hand, _'Soubi is the same as the butterfly I failed to catch, he doesn't belong to me…'_ Ritsuka grabbed Soubi's hand on impulse then looked away knowing Soubi would be looking at him. Soubi saw his face turned to the side, avoiding eye contact, Soubi smiled, gripped Ritsuka's hand tighter and continued walking.

Just as Soubi was about to open the door to his apartment, he caught a glimpse of Ritsuka's saddened face. He was still upset about how the moment in the field was ruined by the reality of Soubi not being his.

"What's wrong?" Soubi asked

"Nothing much." Ritsuka replied, looking to the side even more so he almost had his back to him.

Soubi smirked, grabbed both of Ritsuka's arms and gently pushed him against the wall besides the door.

"Whatever's bothering you, tell me, I can do _anything _for you" Soubi reassured Ritsuka before gently leaning forward so hit lips connected with Ritsuka's. When their lips parted, they started into each others' eyes for a moment that seemed to last an eternity.

"I love you, Ritsuka" Soubi said.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka replies weekly before breaking free from Soubi's grasp, jumping up to meet his lips once again and throwing his arms round his neck. What was a sudden urge soon became a passionate kiss. Moments later, they parted again. Soubi opened the door, a small grin on his face, turned to face Ritsuka, picked him up and held him firmly in his arms.

After kicking the door shut behind him, Soubi sat Ritsuka onto his bed, and stood infront of him for a moment.

"S-Soubi?" Ritsuka questioned

Soubi smiled, leaned forward and licked Ritsuka's neck. Ritsuka let out a quiet sigh but bit his lip. Soubi then slowly moved towards Ritsuka's lips, but Ritsuka turned his head to the side in response without realising. He caught a glimpse of Soubi's hurt face. He turned so they were face to face again. He gazed into Soubi's lustful eyes, inviting him in again. Soubi leaned forward and met Ritsuka's soft, warm lips.

Soubi slipped his hands up Ritsuka's top one after the other and began to take it off slowly. Ritsuka separated his lips from Soubi's for a split second and began to speak.

"Sou-!"

But Soubi stopped him speaking by kissing him again. He pushed his shoulders, so he was laid down on his back and he was knelt over him, his hands either side of Ritsuka's head.

He continued to take off Ritsuka's top, parting for a few seconds while his top was lifted over his head, then Soubi took his own top off, threw is aside and continued kissing Ritsuka passionately. Ritsuka sighed deeply as he felt his body melt against Soubi's. He gave into temptation.

* * *

A while later, Soubi lay there sleeping, holding Ritsuka in his arms. Ritsuka looked up at Soubi's face, then he noticed the butterfly he pierced into his ear. He finally realised, 'so I _did_ catch that butterfly after all. The butterfly was Soubi all along…' He leaned up and kissed Soubi's neck. Soubi smiled and whispered into Ritsuka's ear, "Ritsuka, I love you". Ritsuka stayed silent for a moment, then lay back down and thought to himself, _'I love you too, Soubi'_.


End file.
